


something more than friends

by Birdschach



Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/F, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fingering, Very much still Ladd x Lua and Isaac x Miria, taking place while Ladd and Isaac are in prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: Miria Harvent has taken quite a liking to Lua Klein, and has a proposal for her. The two will be waiting quite some time, so why not wait together?





	something more than friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



> For the femslash big bang monthly challenge for July, Proposals. I suppose it is in the confines of an eventual polyship, but hey, hope it still works!

“Hey, Lua?” Miria asks, one day. The blonde is surprised she’s managed to work up the courage for this, but it’s been on her mind for quite some time. “I have… well, a bit of a question. Or a proposal. Or something, but would you hear me out?”

Her conversation partner, though stunningly gorgeous, doesn’t do much in response. An almost imperceptible nod, encouraging Miria to continue, is all she receives.

“Okay… well, we’re both waiting, right?” she asks, and again, Lua nods. “Um… I was wondering if you wanted to… to wait together? We can keep each other company, you know… make sure we’re safe, and happy. At least as much as possible!”

Miria waits, then. She’s absolutely sure she’s going to be shot down, but she simply couldn’t hold back any longer. She’s developed quite the crush on Lua during Isaac’s absence, and knows that Lua must miss Ladd terribly as well.

“I’d like that,” Lua says, softly, breaking out into a faint trace of a half-smile. By now, Miria knows a reaction like that is monumental from Lua. She feels a flutter of excitement then, and can’t stop herself from pressing her lips to Lua’s, and pulling her into a tight embrace.

The cold woman hardly reacts, leaving Miria to wonder if she has perhaps pushed things too far. That is, until Lua’s lips part, just enough for Miria’s tongue to dart inside, and the blonde begins to kiss her in earnest. There’s something unique about Lua’s distance, something that makes each and every reaction Miria earns a precious  _ thrill, _ which drives the arousal she feels building up within her ever higher. 

Miria shifts her hands, moving one to the back of Lua’s neck, while the other moves to cup one of the brunette’s breasts. It’s a pleasant sensation, the firm heat of Lua’s body beneath the thick softness of her sweater, and the soft gasp that Miria can feel as much as hear is enticing. 

Somehow, however, Miria manages to pull back. She wants to be sure Lua is okay with this, as she realizes she has sort of pushed them both into this, escalating what is between them without much discussion. Of course, Miria has always been spontaneous, and anything with Lua seems like a bit of a push.

“This is okay, right?” Miria asks, sure that her cheeks must be bright red by now. “I… I don’t want to push things too far!”

Again, that barely perceptible nod, before she opens her mouth to speak.

“It’s okay. I like it, even though it’s different,” she says, her voice scarcely above a whisper. “You can keep going.”

Miria begins helping Lua out of her sweater, then, and her bra next. It takes only a moment, and Lua is topless, showing no reaction to the somewhat-cold room. That is, besides her nipples, which begin to perk up. Of course, Miria has no idea if that’s actually do to the cold, or to her own efforts to pleasure the woman. She thinks back to something Isaac did for her, once, and leans her head down, taking one of the distant woman’s nipples between her lips.

There’s a sudden, familiar, gasp then, and Miria wonders if Ladd has done this for Lua. She begins working her tongue over her nipple, around it, and purses her lips together over it. Lua has a sweet taste to her, some sort of floral scent that Miria can’t quite place. It almost seems like something out of a funeral parlor, but that doesn’t seem quite right.

As Lua stands, enjoying the feeling of Miria’s mouth on her, Miria begins working her skirt loose. Once it’s unzipped, it’s a simple matter of letting it fall to the floor, exposing Lua’s underwear. Anyone else might be embarrassed, being so exposed in front of another woman, allowing that woman to pleasure them, but Lua Klein is an exception. It might be a strange arrangement for the time, but Lua isn’t bothered.

Miria can’t give her what she truly wants; only Ladd Russo can manage that, but the blonde’s attempts to pleasure her are nice. Enjoyable. There’s a familiar  _ eagerness _ to her, a sort of excitability that Lua can’t help but fall for, and as Miria’s fingers slip beneath her underwear, and one pushes into her wet folds, Lua moans.

It isn’t much of one, hardly above a whisper, but it is enough to make Miria moan in answer. Somehow, the very act of pleasuring Lua, of earning those precious moans, soft gasps, is enough to drive Miria on. She could easily see herself growing addicted to this, and wonders how difficult it will be to stop, even once Isaac and Ladd are out of prison. But that’s something to consider later. Now, it’s her and Lua, and that’s all that matters.

She continues fingering the brunette, while toying at her nipple with her tongue, and can gaze up at her pretty face, watching the minor shifts in expression as Lua reacts to her touch. As difficult as it is to tell, Miria believes Lua is getting close. Her lips are parted slightly, eyes half-lidded, and she seems completely lost in Miria’s touch. Miria works her free hand beneath her own bottoms, and pushes a finger inside her folds, marvelling at how wet she’s gotten just pleasuring Lua. It would be asking too much, expecting Lua to pleasure her in turn, but Miria doesn’t mind doing the work for both of them.

She watches Lua’s face eagerly, as Lua’s breathing grows quicker, more shallow, and a whimper escapes her lips. It’s hard for Miria to hold on, in the face of such a sound, but she manages, hooking her finger inside of Lua as she tries to keep herself from slipping over the edge. Miria is determined to see Lua finish before she allows herself the luxury, and redoubles her efforts.

It doesn’t take long for her to become truly desperate, though, catching up to Lua much more quickly than she expected. But she can’t, she  _ won’t _ finish first. Slipping a second finger inside, she scissors them, hooks them, does all she can to push Lua just a bit further. Her tongue speeds up, circling Lua’s nipple as she sucks on her, and the brunette lets out a soft, airy whimper. Then another, another, and suddenly she’s  _ there _ . The moan that escapes her is still quiet, by normal standards, but for Lua it’s intense, and Miria can  _ feel _ the other woman tightening up around her fingers, as her orgasm breaks over her like a wave.

Hearing Lua so pleased, and knowing  _ she _ is the one who managed that, Miria can hold off no longer. With a moan that easily surpasses Lua’s, she comes, feeling a heady mix of both pride and pleasure, happy that she’s able to fill the distant woman with something so pleasant. 

“Thank you,” Lua says, once they’ve caught their breath. “We should stick together, I think.”

“I do too, Lua. It’ll make things easier, at least for now,” Miria says, taking Lua’s hand in hers. They stay together like that for some time, each comforted by the other’s presence. Whatever the future holds, they’ll be able to wait for it much more easily together.


End file.
